


deep talks with your best friend

by CeruleanWind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform, soft iwaoi, tbh soft iwaoi is really what i need rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanWind/pseuds/CeruleanWind
Summary: It's that time where Oikawa is being hard on himself to ensure that Kageyama doesn't surpass him as a setter and player. He finally snaps, but luckily Iwaizumi is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	deep talks with your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I was really out here almost crying writing this? Not gonna lie, I don't write angst a lot because I don't think I'm good at it, so maybe tell me what you think? But yeah, enjoy some soft iwaoi with a side of angst. It does have a happy ending though, so don't worry.

Oikawa sighs, lifting his water bottle to his lips. He has just finished a long after-school volleyball practice, and he is definitely feeling tired. Despite all this, though, Oikawa feels that he hasn't been improving at all. He's been working tirelessly to sustain his lead over the rival setter Kageyama, but at this rate, Oikawa thinks he'll be surpassed very soon.

"Oikawa-san! Can you throw me a few tosses?"

Oikawa turns to see who asked him that. It was Kindaichi, a novice spiker that sure has some potential—that is, if he gets the technique down. As much as Oikawa wants to help out his kouhai, he really isn't feeling it today.

"Sorry," Oikawa begins, bending to pick up his gym bag, "not today, okay? Maybe at tomorrow's practice?" He feels bad turning the first-year down, but Oikawa needs some time to himself right now. He heads into the change rooms, still pondering over the whole "I have to beat Tobio-chan!" situation.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi is practicing serves across the court. He overhears the whole conversation, and he can't help but think that his best friend really isn't himself today. However, after landing a few more jump serves, Iwaizumi follows Oikawa into the change rooms. 

"Oi, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi starts, standing with the volleyball pressed to his hip. "Can you throw me a few tosses?" He decides to ask the same thing that Kindaichi did and see if Oikawa's response would be any different. 

Oikawa is silent as he opens his gym locker, which is lovingly decorated by boys on other sports teams (who also happen to be his fans). His silence is all the response that Iwaizumi needs.

Iwaizumi nods, a foreign lump forming in his throat. Oikawa is never like this. The last time this happened was when—well, they don't really talk about that anymore. "Fine," Iwaizumi says after a moment of waiting. "You better toss to me tomorrow, at least. You do realize we have a match with Karasuno soon, right? After they kicked our asses last time, we really need to do better—“

"Shut up!" Oikawa shouts suddenly, whirling around to face Iwaizumi. "Do you think I don't know that? I've been working my pretty little ass off to try to be a better setter, to do anything that might show us a glimpse of winning, but—“ Oikawa pauses to laugh, his voice laced with poison— "Tobio-chan's too good, huh?"

There it was. The constant need to compare himself to Kageyama, and the constant need to sustain his power over Kageyama as a player and setter. Oikawa really hasn't gotten over what happened in middle school, and Iwaizumi guessed that it's been troubling Oikawa for a while. He's been wondering if Oikawa would finally snap. It seems that he was right. 

"Shit, I didn't mean it like that," Iwaizumi clarifies, immediately feeling a twinge of guilt. "I know you've been working hard. You know, I think we can beat them this time. Kindaichi and Kunimi's receives have gotten a lot better, and a solid defence system is really all we need." Iwaizumi stops before adding in a lower tone, "And you've been working harder than everybody."

Oikawa feels his eyes fill with tears. He doesn't know why, and he hates himself for it. He brushes them away and turns back to his locker, beginning to shove his clothes into his gym bag. "Will that ever be enough?" he asks, hopelessness audible in his voice. Oikawa realizes, in a horrifying second, that he is once again showing his most vulnerable side to Iwaizumi. At this moment, he doesn't care.

Iwaizumi falls silent. He knows that his best friend has an inferiority complex when it comes to Kageyama, and he really can't offer any words of encouragement, because, in many ways, Oikawa is right. It was bad this time, though, and Iwaizumi knows that he's going to need to talk it out with Oikawa. 

"We're still hanging out, right?" Oikawa mumbles, changing the subject after the awkward silence lingers for a little too long. "My place?"

"Yeah," Iwaizumi replies, and the two friends head back out into the gym to clean up the volleyball equipment. 

-

Oikawa is oddly quiet on their walk to his house. Iwaizumi has a sinking feeling that something is really, _really_ wrong. This whole situation must be worse than Iwaizumi thought. While Iwaizumi loves to tease and bicker with Oikawa, he still cares very much for his friend and his well-being. "You okay?" Iwaizumi asks simply, straight to the point like he always is. He's not very good with emotions. 

"I will be," Oikawa says, and that was it. He likes to be honest with his best friend, but it's still strange to show vulnerability to anyone, especially due to the front he's had to put up for most of his life. 

"Is this because your girlfriend dumped you? What was her name? Ichika?" Iwaizumi teases, attempting to lighten the mood, but it only earns him an eye roll. Still, Iwaizumi feels proud of himself for distracting Oikawa, even if it was just for a moment. 

Oikawa sighs dramatically and says, "No, Iwa-chan, Ichika-chan and I are only friends. She has a girlfriend, anyway, so that's out of the question. Not that I mind." It's true—Oikawa really isn't looking for a relationship right now and exponentially prefers hanging out and playing volleyball with his best friend. Nothing can and will ever replace that. 

"Oh, you're waiting for my answer?" Iwaizumi asks in a sarcastic tone. "I don't have a girlfriend either, not that I want one."

"Good, that's good," Oikawa replies. Then he realizes it sounded weird and quickly adds, "If you did, she would definitely distract you from volleyball, and we don't want a distracted ace, now do we?" They had arrived at Oikawa's house, and Oikawa slipped his bag off his shoulder to dig out his keys. 

"Your mom isn't home yet?" Iwaizumi inquires, confused. Usually, when they hang out after practice, Oikawa's mom is always home and cooking something delicious. Of course, she knows Iwaizumi well and treats him like a second son (which he basically is).

Oikawa shakes his head and replies, "No, she's at a late meeting. I have to cook dinner, if you'd like to help me, Iwa-chan." He unlocks the door after a bit of fiddling with the keys, and they step inside. 

Iwaizumi barks out a laugh and says, "I might have to, since you'll probably burn down the kitchen, Shittykawa." He playfully shoves at Oikawa's shoulder, a smile finding its way onto Iwaizumi's grumpy face—a smile that's only present when he hangs around Oikawa. It couldn't mean anything, right?

They head up to Oikawa's room and flop down on the bed like they always do. They lie on their backs for a bit, staring at the ceiling. It's silent in the room except for the light sounds of breathing. Iwaizumi returns to the thought of earlier and Oikawa's almost-meltdown in the change rooms. They need to talk about that. 

"I think we need to talk about earlier," Iwaizumi says, breaking the comfortable silence. "I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit. You've been practicing more than any of us, and you still go on and on about getting better. It's not just about you; there's six of us on the court and I think you should worry more about us. Kyoutani's receives are still really bad."

Oikawa listens, feeling more and more guilty. Iwaizumi is right—it's not just about him, but his overwhelming desire to outperform Kageyama takes over at times. Right now, most of those times are during personal practice or team practice. Oikawa's vision grows blurry—he's tearing up again, and he wishes his emotions wouldn't take such a heavy toll on him. 

"Shit, Tooru." Iwaizumi doesn't use Oikawa's given name much, and when he does, it's almost always when he wants to convey an emotion of some sort. "We really need to talk about this, don't we?"

Oikawa reaches for his best friend, pulling him into an awkward lying-down hug. He buries his face in Iwaizumi's shoulder, clinging to him like a lifeline. "Please just talk to me," Oikawa begs through shaky breaths. 

Iwaizumi is taken aback. This has never happened before; therefore, he was in no way prepared for it. He hugs Oikawa back, however, and he secretly appreciates the closeness. What should he say to Oikawa? Iwaizumi is bad enough at this sort of stuff, and it's clear that Oikawa is struggling. He starts speaking before he can think first, and Iwaizumi can't stop it. "I don't want to see you cry," he says. "I don't think you know how much our team appreciates you, y'know? And of course I appreciate you—gods, you're my best friend, and I hate seeing you like this, and we need to talk about it. Please." The words spill effortlessly out of Iwaizumi, and he's not sure if he likes it. 

Silence hangs in the air for almost a minute as Oikawa just clings to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi is wondering if he said something wrong. He's never been confident in his social abilities, and right when someone needs him most, too...

Oikawa finally lifts his head and breaks the hug somewhat, but now they're lying with their faces inches apart. Oikawa sees an expression he's never seen on Iwaizumi—a strange, more passionate worry and care. At least, that's what he could make out before Iwaizumi's lips were on his. 

Iwaizumi didn't know what happened. He swears he kissed Oikawa, but it was all sort of a blur. Now, he doesn't know what to do, now that he just _kissed_ his _best friend_ —

"Wait, I didn't mean—shit, I just kissed you, didn't I?" Iwaizumi feels heat rise to his face and spread down his neck. Nothing can ever be the same. Maybe he just ruined his friendship with this amazing person in one tiny action. 

Oikawa can't help but smile. "Yeah, you did, but I don't know why. I must look like a hot mess right now." Oikawa is right—his face is all red and blotchy, his eyes are puffy, and his hair is in quite a mess. Iwaizumi doesn't care. Oikawa looks as beautiful as always. 

Maybe Iwaizumi does have some feelings for his best friend. 

"Sorry," Iwaizumi breathes, infinitely relieved that Oikawa didn't seem to mind. "Can I...?"

"Sure, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi goes in for another kiss, which turns into two, which turns into three. They spend the rest of the evening cuddling in bed and watching sappy TV dramas together. They end up talking and eventually resolving the whole issue within a few months. Today, Oikawa and Iwaizumi proved that maybe having deep talks with your best friend can end up leading to something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! If you enjoyed this, maybe check out my Tumblr @the-ultimate-oof for more Haikyuu shenanigans!


End file.
